


Not a Creature Was Stirring

by soo



Category: The Pretender
Genre: F/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 'Not Even a Mouse.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Creature Was Stirring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bantha fodder (banthafodder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banthafodder/gifts).



> Once again, elyn proved how amazing she is by finding a spare moment to look over this fic and help make it better.

Jarod looked at the address that he had copied down, and back up at the house. It was an old Victorian farmhouse decked out in holiday lights, and it wasn't at all what he had expected. Of course, who would expect a purple farmhouse decorated with hopping Santa rabbits? He shook his head in amazement. Last Minute Gifts had given him this as the address of Avalon Rabbitry, one of the few rabbit breeders in the area. They had even offered to pick out a bunny for him, but he wanted to pick one out himself. He wanted to get her one just like the ones that she had played with all those years ago when they were children.

He opened the car door and stepped out. Carefully, he weaved his way along the cobble path, making sure not to step on any of the rabbit lawn ornaments that dotted the path to the front door. He took the steps two at a time and paused on the front porch. Not seeing any doorbell, he used the brass doorknocker that was, of course, in the shape of a rabbit. While he waited for someone to answer the door, he looked around some more. He had thought the place had been a little over done from a distance, but up close it was downright garish. The front door creaked open slightly, and he turned to see a little old lady peering out at him. He pasted on his brightest smile and asked, "Ms. Manchester?"

"Yes?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm Jarod Marley-"

"Oh, yes, yes. Come in. Call me Rachael." She opened the door wider and beckoned him in. "I must admit, I was quite surprised when Last Minute Gifts called and asked if I had any rabbits available for sale. I don't normally get many people wanting to buy a rabbit during the holiday season. I guess kittens and puppies are the gift of choice for Christmas. Easter and spring are our busy season of course. Everyone wants a bunny for Easter." She led him deep into the bowels of her home; each room was decorated with more bunny paraphernalia than the last. She stopped in front of a door that could only lead into a large garage. "Ah, here we go," She said as she flipped on a light and entered.

Jarod's eyes widened at the sight of numerous hutches, filled with rabbits of many different types, colors, and sizes. He hadn't thought there would be so many to chose from. He walked around the room and peered into the cages. As he walked, he cataloged them in his head: there were Rex's, Lops, Netherlands dwarfs, Lionheads, and Harlequins. He stopped in front of a cage with two black Lionheads. Reaching in, he stroked their manes.

"You must have a very special little girl to go to all this trouble for."

"What? Oh, no, it's for a..." Jarod trailed off. He didn't know what to call his relationship with Miss Parker. As children, they had been close. She had, for all intents and purposes, been his best friend. They had played together when no one was looking, and on more than one occasion had gotten into trouble together when they _were_ looking. But then she had been sent off to boarding school, and then college. When she returned, she was cold and distant. The friendship that they had sworn would last forever was in tatters, but he still counted her as a friend, even if she was trying to catch him and bring him back to the Centre. "A friend," he said with a tight smile.

"A very special lady friend then," the old lady said with a grin.

Jarod just nodded and continued to eye the rabbits. He stopped in front of a cage that had one solitary white Rex. The bunny sat regally in her hutch, her feet tucked up under her, and paid no attention to him or the commotion of dozens of bunnies trying to get Rachael's and his attention. He stepped closer to the cage and opened it. The bunny turned, stretched out, and sniffed his hand, gave it a quick lick, and then settled back into her corner. He grinned and reached in to gently scratch her chin. Cautiously, she stepped closer and let him scratch behind her ears. "I'll take this one."

"Oh, I don't know. I usually like to sell two bunnies at once. Rabbits are social creatures, you see. And I haven't quite found another rabbit that will bond with her. Mademoiselle is a feisty one."

He looked up from petting the bunny. "Mademoiselle?"

"Oh, yes, we name them. This little girl is a perfect bunny, as long as she gets her way."

Jarod bit his lip. This was too good to be true. "And if she doesn't?"

"She bites."

Jarod laughed. "Even better."

Rachael's eyes widened. "Oh?"

"She'll be just like her new owner," he choked out through his laughter.

Frowning, Rachael starting putting together a small box of supplies for the rabbit. "I guess I'm not going to talk you out of it, then."

"No, I think she'll be perfect."

"Well, Mademoiselle is nearly a full grown Rex, but she has been litter trained. She's going to need a lot of room to run-"

Jarod tuned out the old lady. He was sure that she thought she was imparting some profound information, but he had read up on rabbit care before he had decided to get Miss Parker one as a gift. He looked pointedly down at his watch; if he wanted to get back in time to read _Twas the Night Before Christmas_ to the kids, he needed to get going. The drive to Miss Parker's house was over a half hour; he would just make it there and back if he left now.

"Do you need a crate?"

Jarod shook his head. "I have one out in the car." He pulled out a crisp hundred dollar bill and gave it to her.

"Oh, that's way too much," she protested.

"Take it, I insist. I pulled you away from your Christmas Eve festivities, it's the least I could do."

"Thank you," she said, as she slipped the bill into her bra.

Jarod picked up Mademoiselle, and she kicked him hard in the chest. He placed a hand under her feet and let her climb up his chest until she found a comfortable position. She snuggled up under his chin. Stroking her fur, he whispered softly to her, "Merry Christmas, Mademoiselle."


End file.
